Aya Komichi
|Romanized = Komichi Aya |Gender = Female |Birth = September 15 (Virgo) |Age = 17 |Height = 163 cm (5’4") |Weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |Blood = A |Seiyū = Risa Taneda |Manga Debut = Kin-iro Mosaic Volume 1 |Anime Debut = Kin-iro Mosaic Episode 1 }} is one of the main characters of the Kin-iro Mosaic series. Appearance Aya is a fair-skinned girl with very long, thin black hair tied into high twintails, and dark blue eyes. Even though her hair clearly looks blue, it's confirmed to be black in Season 2 and Season 1 Episode 6 (when Yōko compliments Aya by saying that she looks good in a kimono because of her black hair). Aya's school uniform consists of the same skirt and shoes as the others, but she also pairs them with a thick navy blue sweater, a pink striped bow-tie and a white collared shirt, along with a pair of black tights. During summer, she wears a black sweater vest over a white collared T-shirt and instead of white knee socks, she opts for black thigh-highs. For casual attire, Aya often wears feminine dresses that she pairs with ribbons. Most of the time though, Aya doesn't seem to use any ribbons or hair ties to tie her hair. Personality Aya is known for being the fairly timid and easily embarrassed type who comes off as being fairly awkward and unable to express her true feelings. She is shown to be the serious girl of the group and isn't likely to act silly or overly emotional like the others. She tries to do everything with grace and elegance to set good examples; even if they manage to do better than her in certain instances. Aya is genuinely kind and honest, unless it deals with her crush on Yoko- in which she acts like a typical tsundere. She also is sensitive regarding her body image and feelings. However, this allows her to personally relate with others if they are in the same situation as her. She is very smart, but has a tendency to become dense or even clueless at times. She is a self-admitted forgetful type. Her tendency to ruin the mood also goes noticed by others, while she remains unaware of what she did. Even Alice thinks of Aya as a smart and reliable girl. Manga In the manga, Aya is no different than how she is in the anime, although she shows strange behavior. In one case, she accidentally tossed Yōko's notebook into a water bucket, and in another instance she ran into Yōko (who had just seen Alice trip onto the ground) and claimed klutzes are cute. When the notebook came up again she justified it with "Klutzes are cute, right?", causing Yōko to retort with, "No cheating!" While Aya is level headed most of the time, she can be quite panicky whenever Yōko unintentionally makes her heart flutter. For example, Yōko forgot her lunch when she was in a hurry and asks Aya for some of hers. After agreeing, Aya envisioned a "bakappuru" (lit. stupid couple) feeding one another, causing her to get flustered. Relationships Yōko Inokuma E2 107.png|Though Yōko's confession is an example― E2 108.png|―Aya will get mad and attack Yōko. Aya and Yoko are best friends who knew each other since Middle School. At first she was highly dependent on her and it took her a long time to become independent. She is quick to deny ever needing Yoko now though, but has gained a massive crush on her friend and as such, has become slightly distant from her in an attempt to become honest about her feelings and confess them. She is quick to go into denial and panic if she thinks someone else may harbor feelings for Yoko as well. Aya values the time she and Yoko can spend together, even though she outwardly acts coldly or a little mean towards her. She can appear bossy if she acts stupidly in her eyes, and possesses the traits of a tsundere towards her only. Only with Yoko does her less-than stoic and indecisive side come out. For example, she was going to go swimming until realizing if she was to drown Yoko would have to give her CPR, causing her to back out. She often envisions herself in romantic situations with Yoko, just to hit or scold her for reasons unknown to Yoko after she snaps out of it. Over the course of the series she appears to lighten up on Yoko, but from time-to-time she would still make insulting comments. Shinobu Ōmiya Aya is kind to Shino and is honest with her, but she tries to be more tolerent and calm about it. However, she is liable to resort to desparate measures if it means helping Shino study better. Isami Aya is not shown to interact with Shino's sister very often; however, she is shown admiring her like the other girls. Alice Aya is very kind to Alice and they share many similarities. They are both good students and get along intellectually, nor do they tease or mock each other as they may do the others. They are both in similar situations when it comes to their feelings and appear to be withdrawn in comparison to their more expressive friends. Karen Kujō At first Aya often found herself frustrated or annoyed with Karen and her behavior, but after a while she got used to it and calmed down. They have not bonded as much with each other, although they are on good terms. Honoka Aya often stumbles across Honoka in fairly compromising situations, however she was able to bond with her after Honoka admitted how determined she was to befriend Karen. Aya even attempted to help her out since she appears to relate to her feelings. Trivia *Aya's blood type is A. Yōko (whose blood type is O) points out that people who have type O and type A are compatible. *Aya is implied to be a bad singer in both the manga and anime. She admits to being tone-deaf, while the others just say her singing is very "Aya-like". **However, during Shino's story in episode 12, and the Opening and Ending themes she sings fine. *She likes any kind of romance story, as mentioned by Yōko in episode 8. *Her flower symbol is the Cosmos. *She is said to gain weight very easily. *Aya is similar to Rize Tedeza from Is The Order a Rabbit?, ''a series made by the same staff of Kin-Iro. **Both girls wear their dark-colored hair in twin-tails. **Both have purple for their theme color. **They are both shown to be the responsible member in their group. **They have a bond with a shorter haired girl. *Although her hair looks blue, Aya confirms it's black in Season 2, and Yoko compliments Aya on her black hair in Season 1 Episode 6. *Her hair was first seen worn down in Season 2. *Aya is similar to Azusa from K-On! **Both wear their thin black hair in twin-tails and have short bangs. **They're both shown to be strict and act like tsunderes. **They both have ''Ber month birthdays, September for Aya and November for Azusa. **Their names both start and end with an A. **Both of them have a nickname based on her name, Aya's being Ayaya, and Azusa's being Azu-nyan. **Both are flat-chested. Gallery :Main article: Aya Komichi/Gallery. Main-aya.png|Aya's header stance cf5_1.png|Aya's face illustrations ①. cf5_2.png|Aya's face illustrations ②. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 64.png E2 14.png E2 25.png E3 27.png|Mad + Blushing Aya E2 41.png E2 51.png E2 76.png E2 79.png E2 106.png Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aya Komichi